


Something Else on Ice

by C-chan (1001paperboxes)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001paperboxes/pseuds/C-chan
Summary: Mini-treats for everyone who participated in Something?!?!?! on Ice!





	1. C-chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "It's JJ Style!"

Yuri Plisetsky had never planned on going to New York Fashion Week.

Victor Nikiforov, sure. The man practically lived for high-end fashion. Katsudon not so much, but he'd go wherever his husband did. But Yuri? Fashion shows were _boring_. Just girls—all of them too tall and too skinny—walking up and down a platform wearing far too much makeup and clothes that sometimes couldn't even be worn.

Victor said it was an artform.

Yuuri said it was nice to support the people in their community.

Yuri said it was a disaster.

And yet there he sat, bored out of his mind, as the third of a long line of tall thin girls started down the runway, the words "JJ Style" rhinestoned onto the seat of her romper.

The dinner party JJ promised after the show had better be worth it for flying halfway across the world to attend his fashion debut.


	2. distortedrain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "In which the Yuri warms up to Yuri"

Really, it was Victor's fault. The Russian had been the first to get sick, morphing from his usual jovial self into a pitiful lump on the couch that wanted nothing but soup, blankets, an unending series of cheesy romcoms, and a Yuuri to nurse him back to health. Yuuri knew just how weak he was in the presence of that man, and had given into the idea of playing nursemaid before Victor had even opened his mouth, even knowing the most likely end result.

This strain of flu wasn't so bad, really; bad enough that he'd needed to beg off a week of serious training, but not bad enough as to need to stay _entirely_ off the ice for that entire amount of time. He was good about taking precautions too: he wore a face mask religiously, even as Victor whined that he couldn't see his Yuuri's brilliant smile.

Still, despite all his best efforts, Yuri ended up catching it too. The boy actually ended up crashed on their couch, a thermometer in his mouth as Yuuri checked the damage.

38.2 degrees. Definitely a fever.

Yuri just groaned and mumbled something about soup and blankets, and if they had anything decent to watch.

Yuuri sighed. This was going to be Victor all over again.


	3. lalunaticscribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "a My Husband AU where viktor hangs out at a pub after his retirement to talk about his BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND, and the bartender - Harrison, Eliot, PARKER - are like, NOPE BOY NOBODY'S THAT PERFECT AND YOU'RE NOT MARRIED TO AN OLYMPIAN EVEN IF YOU LOOK LIKE A SUPERMODEL... and then 'My Husband' - a nickname they coined for the annoying extra af Russian - appears with HIS HUSBAND and Viktor's the most decorated male figure skater in history too."

There was a certain pub that Victor liked to frequent. It wasn't the biggest of places, but had a surprisingly good wine selection for a microbrewery serving rather regrettable beer. The food was also good, really. Perhaps whoever was in the kitchen had won out over whoever was in charge of the brews.

At any rate, the usual bartender was a fun personality. Cheerful, blonde, moved like a gymnast. She complimented him on his Gucci top, and was fascinated to hear about his husband. She had a funny sense of humour, though, and had a tendency to bring up things about Armenian Power and Team Yamaguchi. Maybe they were local soccer teams? Still, it was nice to have someone to talk to while Yuuri was away at training camp. (He'd gone to one in Canada and made Victor promise to stay away. The traitor!)

Still, Victor couldn't wait to show his new favourite haunt to his husband. And, maybe when they were both retired, they could open a place all their own. How romantic!


	4. LetTheButterbeerFlow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Just everyone's favorite husbands being cute~ (I know, crazy specific, right?)"

A second anniversary meant paper. Traditionally, this meant giving love letters, and Victor had nearly written a book of them over the past year in preparation, but he wanted to take the concept much further. He'd filled a few envelopes with paper money, one for Yuuri to keep, a few more for them to donate together, or perhaps to start their very own charity. He'd learned how to fold origami, and had made chains of stars and cranes to decorate their rooms. And, most importantly, he'd asked for the Katsukis' help so he could make a scrapbook.

His parents-in-law had been extremely generous, sending a full box of childhood photos. It was a joy to go through and gaze at each one, seeing the adorable little boy who would grow up to be his gorgeous and loving husband. Here he was doing up his skates. Here he was helping his mother wash dishes. Here he was dressed in kimono, haori and hakama while visiting a shrine.

It wasn't fair, really. His husband was a cuter child than him.


	5. pictureperfectporcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "Yuri Plisetsky has a horrible secret, and it's time for an intervention."

Yuri scowled as he looked around the room. Victor, Yuuri, and Mila all sat on the couch, serious expression on their faces and envelopes in hand. Otabek's face was on a computer screen set up on a nearby chair, skyped in for the occasion. Above all of them hung a large blanket reading **INTERVENTION**.

"What the hell?" Yuri nearly screamed. "Is this about the pirozhkis?"

The group shook their head no.

"My use of cheat codes in first person shooters?"

No again.

"The fact that I've been flying to Almaty on every day off?"

Yuuri and Victor looked at each other, and Mila sighed.

"It's your wardrobe, Yuri. You don't own a single outfit without animal print and, well, it's beginning to be a problem. We've prepared some letters…."

She lifted her own out of the envelope and began to read.

"Yura. We know that you were raised by tigers from the time you were a young child….."


	6. tremendousinnerwasteland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "i was wondering if you could write something where Plisetsky actually has a crush on Katsuki and although he's still in denial with his feelings- he casually tries to flirt with Katsuki. And this doesnt go unnoticed by Victor and Otabek, who mayyy-beee gettin jealous? :P"

"Amazing, Yura!" Victor exclaimed, watching as the young skater pasted a picture of Yuuri onto a line of coke cans. "It's like Yuuri has a soft drink promotion!"

Yuri shrugged and grabbed a new can out of the box and a new picture of the Japanese skater, repeating the process.

"You could put my face on some cans too," Victor added. "I don't think I've ever been on a soft drink before." Billboards, yes. Cereal, certainly. But soft drinks didn't put faces on them nearly as often, and when they did they somehow tended to think that basketball players made better role models.

Yuri just grunted and continued his work until the box was empty and a line of Yuuri cans stood all in a row.

Victor watched as the younger boy put all but one of them in his bar fridge. He then grabbed the remaining one, chugged it down, placed the empty can on the floor, and stomped it flat.

"It's cathartic," he explained, glaring at Victor's rather shocked expression.

Suddenly, he wasn't jealous of Yuuri's makeshift soft drink campaign anymore.


End file.
